A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words
by Revenge-Is-Sweeter
Summary: ﻿What if one girl, only the age of sixteen, knew a secret that would change Rome as we know it?Would she use that secret? What would happen if she was the Bishop’s daughter? Follow her during her dilemia between choosing family, and religon, or truth.
1. Chapter 1

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

What if one girl, only the age of sixteen, knew a secret that would change Rome as we know it? Would she use that secret? Follow Justice Harmony-Lynn Germainus's story. GalahadOC, LancelotOC

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to King Arthur, or any of the 'theories' that are interpreted in my story.

* * *

BIG NOTICE Yes, for those who had read Tale Of Two Ladies: The Woad and The Wild Fire, this is a revised version. I would like to see a lot of reviews, I had around 80 lat time, and I want to try and see if I can beat that this time, PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT DREAM!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

The ordure of rotten and decaying flesh was _overwhelming. _Two young maidens laid curled together in a corner of a cell, shaking in fear. They had obviously not been there long, for there were no signs of torture or beatings, yet. Only a few tell-tale scratches of a well fought-yet lost-battle.

"What do you think is going to happen to us, Liliandra?" The young dark haired woman asked.

"I don't know, Guinevere." stated the brown, wavy-haired young maiden in an unsure voice. "But I promise to get us out of here." She added with a new found confidence. Suddenly a rather scrawny man appeared in front of the cage, causing both Liliandra and Guinevere to gasp in surprise and fright.

"Talkers, huh? Well, I'll show you what we do to talkers!" He stated as he quickly opened the caged doors and reached for Guinevere.

"No!" Liliandra protested as she pulled Guinevere behind her as best she could. "I-I was talking to myself. I should take the punishment, not she." She stated, trying to sound sure of herself. The man looked disappointed as he sneered at her.

"_As you wish_." He growled as he dragged her by her arm out of the cell.

* * *

Justice, daughter of Bishop Germanius, was incredibly bored at the moment. She had been asked by her father to join him and numerous other Bishops in a meeting that day. So she sat there, becoming increasingly uncomfortable in her blue, frilly dress her _father_ had obviously picked out for her, because _she_ would rather be running around in breeches and a tunic. She wasn't like the other Ladies of Rome. She enjoyed freedom in any way she could take it. Be it freedom from constricting dresses, or freedom of speech. Her father proclaimed that she needed to be tamed, that her spirit was too wild for a respected Lady of Rome. She didn't care for tea-parties, Lady's Night, needle work or cooking. In fact, she was a horrible cooker, and nearly burnt down the whole east wing of their house only a few months ago. Suddenly, Bishop Germanius's outburst started Justice out of her bored daze.

"He has damned us all with his teachings! He should be excommunicated and killed!" He shouted as Justice looked at him confused.

"Who, Father?" She asked, forgetting that she was to be seen, not heard.

"Pelagius, my dear, has gone down the road of Satan himself!" He stated angrily.

"What?! No!" Justice protested as she stood quickly. "All he has ever done was express his beliefs that men are all equal. It is _not_ the work of Satan, but the work of a genius." Justice stated as she stared down at the people sitting at the table. They all had passive faces as she sneered and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Her father asked, well, more so demanded as she stood before the grand oak doors.

"_By your leave_, gentlemen." She stated in the most snobby voice she could muster as she over exaggerated her bow and quickly headed out the door, making sure to slam it behind her.

* * *

"Get back in there you foul creature!"

Liliandra groaned as she was roughly thrown back into her cell with Guinevere. Guinevere, surprised by the sudden intrusion, gasped as she dragged her farther into the cell, as if afraid that the men would come back and snatch her again. She had been gone almost a day with those savages, and it showed. It seemed as if her exposed skin was just one big bruise, and it looked as if her shoulder was dislocated.

"Liliandra, I have to relocate your shoulder." Guinevere stated as Liliandra began to shake her head furiously at the idea.

"No." She stated in what sounded like a muffled plea.

"Liliandra, you'll lose the use of your arm if I don't relocate it." Guinevere stated softly as she grabbed Liliandra's arm. "Ready?" Liliandra nodded as she exhaled. In one fluid motion, and with a sickening "pop", Liliandra's shoulder was relocated. She let out a strangled gasp, keeping herself from screaming in pain knowing that the consequences would be far worse. As Guinevere looked at Liliandra, her face was white and she was breathing heavily.

"_Oh, Lily_" She thought as she enclosed her younger friend in a hug, where Lily silently passed out.

* * *

It was later that night when Justice went to find Pelagius. He was in danger, and she knew it could only end in his death. Her father had always been afraid of competition. So what did he do? He got rid of the competition any way possible. As she turned into the barn area she saw some Roman troops marching past.

"_Oh no, it's already begun. They must be looking for Pelagius_." She thought as she silently crept her way into the barn. Pelagius had been like a _real_ father to her. When she was little he had come from Britain, and had immediately been assigned as her care taker by her father. He was the one who had taught her, fed her, tucked her into bed at night when she was little and told her stories. Fairytales, that would grab at her imagination, and take her to a far distant place, where she felt that she belonged. With heroic knights, gallant white steeds and gracious Kings. She ran into the barn as her last desperate attempt to find him, warn him and tell him to leave Rome for his own life's sake. She sighed in relief as she saw him in one of the horse's stalls, her horse's stall actually. There he stood, calmly stroking Jupiter's white mane.

"Pelagius!" She greeted urgently as she ran up to him. "Pelagius, you must leave Rome! They are going to kill you!" She stated quickly as she grabbed him hand and began to drag him down the pathway. For a girl of only sixteen summers, she always prided herself as being strong. Pelagius, while against the orders of her father, had taught her how to fight, and use weapons such as a bow and sword. He had always believed in the advancement in society, and that included with woman also.

"Pelagius! You must go, leave Rome at once! My father is going to have you excommunicated and killed! As early as tomorrow morning if he get's his way!" Justice stated, her voice panicked, and her face a few shades paler then usual.

"I know, my child, and I have accepted that fate." He stated calmly as he stopped her, holding a wooden box with many little squares on the top in front of her. Justice looked down at it in wonderment as he handed it to her.

"What is it Pelagius?" Justice asked as she played with the many mobile squares on the top of the box. The were coloured, as if to make a picture.

"It is a puzzle, Justice. A puzzle, that if unlocked by the wrong hands could destroy Rome as we know it." Pelagius stated, sounding much older then he really is. Justice's eyes widened at this, as she looked down at it doubtfully. How could a box, no bigger than her hand, have something inside it that could destroy the whole city of Rome?

"I am trusting you with this, Justice." Pelagius stated as Justice looked at him confused. She was startled out of her confusion though, as men's shouting could be heard.

"Oh no, they're here!" Justice exclaimed as the Roman troops began to break down the door coming into the barn.

"Listen, child, as my last wish I want you to figure out this puzzle. Once you are able to make the picture, the box will unlock. _Do not_ force the box to open, or the secret will be lost. Find out the truth, and guard it with your life." He stated hurriedly as the Roman soldiers began to pile in around the two. Two soldiers grabbed Pelagius and began to walk him out of the barn. As his figure disappeared out the door, Justice felt her tears leaking down her face. Her legs gave out as she landed on the floor, heaving with untold agony. Her friend, brother, _father_, was gone.

The last memory she would have of him is the blank look his face held as he hung by the neck, the crowd cheering in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to King Arthur or any of the theories you might see within my writting.

* * *

Greendoggie: LOL, I would laugh so hard. Someone should definitely make a parody like that, hahahahaha, rubix cube...LOL, Rome was defeated by a rubix cube, hahahahaha, oh man, thank you for that one

Um, what happened to Liliandra I figured I'd leave to the imagination, for the more sqimish viewers on the site, didn't want to scare them off in the first chapter, lol. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

* * *

It has been nearly a year since Pelagius had been sentenced to death. Ever since then, Justice has mostly kept to herself. Her wild fire spirit seemed as if it had been doused. She actually wore dresses now, and without complaint which really surprised her father. _Her_ _father_. She had hardly spoken to him in months, and held a hatred for him hotter then the fires of Hell. Justice knew he had been the one to sentence her one and only friend, Pelagius to death, and she'd never forgive him for it. As her horse, Jupiter, trotted along she could feel the outline of the puzzle box that Pelagius had given her. She had been working extremely hard on it, and it was nearly finished. She couldn't make out what the picture was of, but it appeared to be the outlines of a human, and a woman at that. What made it even more confusing was the woman looked pregnant.

Bishop Germanius rode ahead in a Roman officer uniform. He was disguised, so if there was an attack he wouldn't be the main target. Even though she couldn't blame the people who wanted to kill him (having dreamed on numerous occasions of killing him herself), she couldn't help but feel worried for him. Must be something in the Britain air. Suddenly an annoying, whinny voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Father, how much longer do I need to ride? I feel dirty on this horse, and I also feel like some low-life commoner!" The one person Justice wished they could have left behind. Her twin sister, Cornelia. Before the journey had started, Justice had attempted to put a sign with a target on Cornelia's back that stated "**SHOOT ME**" in big bold letters, in the vain hope that someone would take the hint and actually shoot her sister. But of course, father had caught her in the act and gave her a good scolding while disposing of the sign she had put so much effort into. The guards merely thought her childish antics were amusing, if not even a bit charming for her. They had a good laugh.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but we must keep moving. I promise when we get there I'll buy you a gift to make it all better, okay?" He stated in a sickly sweet voice. Justice shook her head as she visibly shuddered. Her father was definitely not supposed to speak that way, it made her skin crawl when he did that. She then looked at Cornelia in embarrassment. How could this person beside her be the one that she shared a mother, _and_ womb with for nine months? Cornelia was always the spoiled one, the one that their father paid the most attention to, praised the most, and dotted upon the most. She had fair, willowy skin with no blemishes to be seen. Her hair was a long and luscious raven black, and more importantly, it was straight. She had mesmerizing blue eyes that stood out and full pink lips. From the paintings she had seen of their mother, Cornelia looked exactly like her. Same body type too. Slender and petite. Justice always felt that she paled in comparison to her twin sister. They didn't even look remotely alike. Justice had ugly brownish green eyes that would sometimes change between brown and green, depending on her environment. Her hair was the colour of mud, long, and straight till it reached her shoulders, then it began to curl on the ends to give the bottom of her hair a slightly fizzy look. Her skin was pale, and her face had a few blemishes which had turned into horrible scabs due to her desperate attempt to make the blemishes disappear. She wasn't as thin as her sister, nor as, ah, height challenged. She was average height with a sturdy build. She wasn't fat either just a little chubby. What was worse than all that though, was she had freckles, _tons_ of freckles. A lot of the older Ladies back home said she looked cute with her freckles. She thought it just looked like someone had jumped into a puddle in front of her and sprayed mud all over her. Her self-esteem was incredibly low, as it should be with her father always nagging her about her appearance and her sister always rubbing her good looks in Justice's face. Every single time Justice would seem taken by a man, Cornelia would just waltz in and whisk the man off his feet using her "charms". Justice knew now that she had no chance at finding someone to except her for who she is. Men want pretty, sophisticated and well mannered girls by society's standards. As far as she was concerned, she didn't fill any of the requirements. Plus, with her sister always around, she'd never be able to keep any man's attention for long. Oh well, maybe she was better off without the hassle of love or relationships. As Justice let out a depressed sigh, she took in her surroundings. Something seemed off, the very air around them seemed tense. As she looked over towards the hill tops, she saw seven silhouettes on the horizon. Who were they? Bandits perhaps? Well, she wasn't going to take any chances. She reached for her bow and arrow, just as screams were heard coming from the forest. She had hardly any time to register what was happening before these men painted in blue were on them.

"Cornelia! Hide!" Justice shouted as she placed her arrow in her bow, and let it fly. Her stomach lurched as she saw it hit the target with a sickening 'thud'.

She had just killed a man.

* * *

She continued to do her best to shoot as many arrows as possible, and actually hit most of the men, while maintaining control of Jupiter. She had been doing all right for herself, until one decided to drag her off her horse. She landed hard on the ground, the air driven out of her. She was able to kick the man off of her and grab one of the daggers from her boot. As the man once again charged her, she dodged, pulled him back and in one fluid motion cut his throat. Splashes of blood sprayed all over her, and she began to feel sick to her stomach as she looked at her hands. Why had she dreamed of this? Dreamed of fighting? Of killing? It was madness, absolute insanity. Shaking her head she was able to block her feelings out, now concentrating on finding her father and her sister. She ran by the carriage to see Cornelia kneeling behind it, whimpering. Justice outstretched her hand to Cornelia as she grabbed it.

"Come on!" Justice shouted over the battle as she tried to lead Cornelia to regroup with their father and the soldiers. She didn't make it too far though, before a blue face was snarling down at her. As his axe came bearing down on the two girls, Justice held up her dagger in defence. It was a losing battle though as the dagger was considerably smaller then the axe, and she was considerably weaker then the man before her.

"_Damn, sometimes I hate being a woman!_" She thought as she gritted her teeth and tried to keep the stalemate going. Justice looked behind her to see if Cornelia was okay, only to see air.

"_Damn girl is infuriating! She can't fight!_" Justice once again thought angrily as she also came up with a brilliant idea. She kneed the man in the gut, or maybe a little farther south.

"_Scratch that, I _love_ being a woman!_" She thought happily, though still quite shaken as she went to relocate her sister. She continued to search, and the battle seemed to calm down. Suddenly she heard an o too familiar voice.

"Justice, help!" Cornelia yelled as she was being cornered by a particularly big man. Justice ran as fast as her dress would allow her to towards Cornelia. She growled in frustration. Justice didn't want to use anything long range, for fear of hitting her sister, so she quickly decided that she needed to get the man away from Cornelia.

This was not one of her brightest decisions.

"Hey, you!" She shouted at the man, trying to grab his attention. It obviously worked as he looked towards her in confusion, giving Cornelia a chance to get away. Justice readied her dagger for the attack she knew was to come.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, _Princess_!" She yelled as she gripped her dagger harder, realization that this man could snap her in half finally setting in, and fear gripping at her. The man still held a look of confusion on his face as Justice began to mentally kick herself.

"_He probably doesn't understand you, stupid_!" She was startled though, as the man let out a mighty war cry and charged at her.

His race was cut short, as an arrow protruded out of his head.

Justice looked in the general direction that the arrow had come from, and saw a man, only a few summers older than her most likely. He had thick brown curls and a short, yet seemingly unkept beard. She had to look away though, as her brownish-green eyes met his grassy green ones.

"_What was that about?_" She thought firmly to herself as she began to look for Jupiter, and her sister. She found both back by the carriage, with some men that she didn't know, and Horton.

"Where are my daughters?!" The Bishop, our father, asked fearfully.

"_Wow, he actually used the plural of daughter._" Justice thought sarcastically as Cornelia took this as her entrance and ran out to their father. He enveloped her into a hug and smiled whole-heartedly.

"Oh, my daughter, I was so worried! Are you okay?" This, of course, brought on the water works.

"Oh, father, I was s-so scared." Cornelia sobbed into his shoulder. Justice stood outside of the circle and snorted into Jupiter's neck as she stroked her lovingly. Jupiter was still a little jumpy after the whole ordeal, she had never been in this kind of situation before. Come to think of it, neither had Justice, and she was jumpy. Justice frowned as she looked at herself, covered in blood, another man's blood. She began to shake as she looked at her hands, then back at the field, at the dead bodies. _She_ had done that, she had _killed_ another human being. Her stomach began to do somersaults as she had to strongly resist the urge to vomit. She tuned back into what was going on as The Bishop then began to introduce Cornelia to the men.

"Cornelia, this is Sir Arthur, and his Knights, Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors, Sir Gawain, Sir Tristan, Sir Galahad, and Sir Dagonet. Men, this is my _beautiful_ daughter Cornelia." He stated proudly as she gave them all a bashful smile.

"_Wow, she doesn't ever quit, does she? She's worse then an animal in heat._"Justice thought as Jupiter began to make a fuss, as if tired of being ignored. Justice knew how she felt. Jupiter patted the ground with her hooves, causing everyone to look in her direction. They looked a little worried when they saw her with blood on her dress and her skin. Her father, on the other hand, looked at her distastefully.

"This is my _other_ daughter, Justice." the Bishop stated as if she were a mere person, not of his flesh and blood. Before anything could be said the Bishop once again spoke up as he walked towards her. Great, now what did she do? She could see Cornelia's smug expression from behind the Bishop. "You were fighting, weren't you?! Look at you, you're a mess! What am I going to do with you Justice?! You can't just go off like that! You'll get yourself hurt or worse!" The Bishop cried angrily as she looked at him in disbelief. She wasn't the only one. She observed the knights around her quickly, and recognized Sir Galahad as the one who had saved her. She redirected her attention to her fuming father.

"What did you expect me to do?! Just stand there and _let_ them kill me?" She stated angrily. Yes, that was _exactly_ what her father probably wished for. This whole argument was pointless, and he knew it. He was only doing this because he felt the need to belittle her in public. After all, he kept on reminding her she was an embarrassment to him and the family name.

"No, you should have let the Knights do their jobs." He stated in a warning tone that clearly stated she was getting out of hand.

"I will not become a damsel in distress! I know how to defend myself and when I need to, I'm going to use those skills." Justice stated hotly. He gave her a reproachful look as she once again mounted Jupiter, much to her father's relief, side saddle. The Bishop gave her another look as he began to guide Cornelia to the carriage. She threw Justice a smug look once again, behind their father's shoulder.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall." Their father stated a he conversed with Arthur. Cornelia, meanwhile, was shooting bashful looks at the Knights. Justice just rolled her eyes.

"Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." A man spoke up in confusion.

"Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome." The man Justice recognized as Sir Gawain stated. Then Sir Galahad spoke up.

"Men who want their country back." He spoke out passionately. A worthy cause to die for, if you asked Justice for her opinion. She once again had to stop herself from becoming sick as she looked at her bloodied hands.

"Who leads them?" She had to asked, before she let the nausea consume her. The Bishop once again turned to her angrily.

"You are already in enough trouble as it is, Justice Harmony-Lynn! I suggest you remain silent in my presence." He stated angrily, but as he turned to Arthur that anger was gone.

"_Wow, he has worse mood swings then his own daughters._"Justice thought as Sir Lancelot spoke up.

"He's called Merlin." He answered, in an almost amused voice. "A dark magician, some say." He finished mysteriously as Arthur turned to the silent Knight, Sir Tristan.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear." He ordered as said Knight galloped ahead. Cornelia then ran ahead to the carriage as Bishop Germanius followed with Arthur.

"Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you, and your daughters." He stated sincerely as the Bishop began to enter the carriage.

"Oh, I've not doubt, Commander. No doubt." He stated with a sly smile that sent creepy crawlies up Justice's back. The Bishop then turned to Justice.

"Justice, come." He ordered as she glared. She was _not_ a dog to be ordered around.

"Jupiter is still a little spooked from the battle. I'd rather stay with her." She stated, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"Have it your way." The Bishop stated with a sigh. "Make sure you stay with the Knights."

"Yes, Sir." She stated in mock salute under her breath. Many of the Knights heard her and had to suppress smiles. So, as the group began to move, Justice pulled out the very same puzzle that Pelagius had given her almost a year ago, just before his death.

"_This is for you, dear friend._" Justice thought as she once again began to move the small, square fragments of pictures around once again.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review, I really like to read them, and it's kinda what gives me a modivation to move on, so it would be nice if atleast half of you 63 viewers would review! lol thanks again. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Picture Is Wort

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs

* * *

Pop-tarts: Thank you! Glad to know my character amuses you so.

xXxDaquirixXx: Lol, yeah, I was hoping that what was in the box would be the thing to keep my readers interested and reviewing, glad to know it's working, lol. Thank you for reviewing.

Greendoggie: Yes, men are very infuriating, lol, WOMAN SHOULD RULE THE WORLD!!!! lmao. I believe you've already read and reviewed my original of this story, so you probably know why Germanius treats Justice like he does. (For those who don't, keep reviewing and you'll find out, lol) I'll go more into detail probably on that relationship when the time calls for it, and tensions are high. Thank you for your review.

sara: Thank you, hope to hear from you again soon

jalapeno1011: Thanks, I'm glad you like Justice so much, lol, wanted to make her a likable character, but not Mary Sue, hopefully I can come across as that, and hopefully I'll only toe that line and not cross it, lol, review me though, and tell if I do please.

* * *

The golden sun peeked through the clouds as the villagers surrounding Marius's estate sighed in relief. The cold was bordering on unbearable, and their clothing was beyond inadequate for such weather. Two women, though, wouldn't feel such a relief. Liliandra and Guinevere held each other tightly, both cradling their newly dislocated fingers. The only sound was of the small boy, softly crying in his sleep. He and his family had come in just weeks after Liliandra and Guinevere. The poor boy's parents had both died a few days ago, and the small boy was not far behind them.

"Lily, when are we going to get out of here?" Guinevere asked in a soft whisper, so as to not catch the attention of the monks.

"Soon, Guin, very soon." Liliandra stated softly, yet firmly as if to keep hope strong within her friend.

The problem was, Liliandra was slowly losing hope for herself.

* * *

Justice rode along side the Knights, listening intently to their joyous talk. Still working on her puzzle, she had managed to make out a face. It was definitely a woman, and she appeared calm, happy, and tranquil. Now all she had to do was finish the left half of her body. Sir Galahad broke her out of her concentration, though, and she growled slightly in annoyance.

"I don't like them, the Romans." Sir Galahad stated quietly, but Justice could hear nonetheless and glared.

"And why, may I ask _Sir_, do you have a problem with us?" She asked as her face flushed in anger and Sir Galahad glared slightly back at her.

"Maybe it is because your people have enslaved mine for hundreds of years." He replied back with a sharp bite to his tone.

"If you ask me, it was your own fault, taking off more then you can chew." Justice answered icily, even though she knew that she didn't mean a word of what she just said.

"You must forgive our young Galahad, Lady Justice, he knows not of what he speaks." Sir Gawain stated as Justice shook her head.

"Obviously." She snapped under her breath, but by the look and flush on Galahad's cheeks, she knew that he heard her. "It is quite all right, Sir Gawain. If you hadn't noticed yet, I'm not too fond of my Father either. By the way, you need not refer to me as Lady. I left Rome in hopes to leave the silly titles there also." She stated with a small smile.

"Then you must stop with this "Sir" business. I can already feel my head being shoved up my ass." Bors stated light heartedly as Justice lightly laughed. She nodded and turned to Galahad, giving him an even look.

"You may continue." She stated as icily as he just shook his head. "_Hmm,_" She thought with a slight smirk. "_This could be a fun new game_."

"If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad stated evenly, and she knew that the question was pointed at her. She knew not the reason either, for with all the other Saramtians being relieved of their posts, her Father had only sent a messenger. Justice had to agree with him, reluctantly. She knew that her father was up to something, she just didn't know what. Gawain then spoke up, his teasing voice cutting through the tense atmosphere hovering between Justice and Galahad. She was broken out of her reverie, just in time to notice that they had been staring each other in the eyes, as if in a contest of some sort to see who flinched first under the other's angered gaze.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain stated as Bors laughed. Galahad turned to Gawain, trying to look serious, but ended up cracking a smile and giving a little laugh. "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Justice just rolled her eyes at this, which the Knights caught. They laughed slightly as Bors began to voice his thoughts.

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors asked slyly as Justice grinned.

"Yes, and put him out of _my_ misery." She stated as the three men laughed.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad answered playfully as her look towards Tristan. Tristan looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." He answered calmly, with tell-tale lines of a grin on his face.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Bors insisted proudly.

"No, no, no. No." Galahad objected while shaking his head with a smile and small chuckle. "As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory."

"Ohh." Bors stated in exaggerated understanding. Gawain then brought on the new topic.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?" Gawain asked as he continued. "It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life, _longer_ then the other. So much for home. It's no so clear in _my_ memory."

"You speak for yourself." Bors stated. "It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain quickly corrected. Galahad looked to his left to see Justice looking wide eyed at Bors.

"_That poor, poor woman_." Justice thought as the number eleven ran through her head. How could that woman survive having eleven children, whilst she was afraid to even have one? She was shocked though, when all the Knights, except for Galahad and Tristan, who only smirked, began to roar with laughter. She looked around, before bashfully looked back down at the reins in her hands.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Justice asked meekly, if not a bit ashamed with herself. "I am so sorry." She added quickly, looking to Bors who had a merry twinkle in his eye.

"_The same merry twinkle Father used to have before Mother died_.", she noted her mood instantly dampened.

"It's alright, lass." Bors stated as he laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Nothing to be sorry for, I often think that myself." He added as he shook his head, almost in amazement, looking longingly at the Wall. "You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place." Bors stated, gesturing around, towards, and behind the wall. "I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Bors asked jovially as Dagonet responded with a roll of the eyes.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain stated wistfully.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors asked sarcastically. "Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors asked, and after he made this hideous cow noise as the Knights all laughed. He then turned to Lancelot, who came to ride between Galahad and Bors. "What about you, Lancelot?" He asked. "What are your plans for home?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is a beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house." He stated as Bors began to laugh. Justice looked on curiously, not really sure where this was going. Galahad beside her shook his head.

"I see." Gawain responded. "And what will I be doing?" He asked, pleasantly enough.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot responded smoothly as Bors began to laugh even harder, nearly succeeding in falling off his horse. Lancelot rode ahead as Gawain responded.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain asked calmly, but with an angered underlying message, as Justice shook her head.

"Don't worry Gawain. I wouldn't call having children that look like him any amount of good fortune. I'd rather call it a cursing." Justice stated as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Justice, nice to have a lass think differently instead of just sitting around and drooling after the bastard." Gawain stated jokingly as he smirked, shaking his head.

"I think you'll fit in around here Half Pint, no doubt about that."Dagonet added as he chuckled slightly and Justice smiled brightly, having not heard him talk much.

"My Father used to call me that all the time when we were little." Justice stated softly, as she smiled, the good old memories flooding back to her as Bors smiled.

"Well, that's that then. You'll be our little Half Pint from now on." He stated, reaching across and ruffling her hair as if she were his own little girl, his own child. Justice laughed slightly as she shook her head, batting his hand away playfully.

"_I guess that is what I'd be to them after all, a child, maybe like a little girl they might not have. Like what I was to Pelagius._" She thought happily, thought with a note of sadness at the memory of her adopted Father.

Maybe this could be her new beginning.

* * *

Liliandra and Guinevere both scurried to the front of their cells as they heard a friendly, and familiar voice near the top of the stairs. It was Fulcinia, Marius's wife, and one of the kindest Ladies you could hope to meet.

"I have come upon my husband's orders to check on the prisoners." Fulcinia stated calmly as the monks led her down the stair way.

"Well, as you can see, my lady, there is nothing out of the ordinary." The monk responded as he followed her.

"Good. You may return to your prayer. I only wish to survey the prisoner's conditions." She stated as the monk bowed.

"As you wish, my lady." He stated as he turned towards his room to continue his worship. As soon as he was gone, Fulcinia kneeled down before Guinevere and Liliandra's cage, worry etched on her face. She set her basket down as the three ladies clutched hands through the metal bars.

"How are you two fairing?" She asked with concern She began to pick out bread and cheese, and handed them through the bars to the girls.

"As well as can be expected. With your help, though, we are doing much better. Thank you." Liliandra stated, untold gratitude evident in her eyes.

"I will see you ladies soon." Fulcinia stated as she parted from their cage to check on the young boy, Lucan. Liliandra looked to Guinevere who held a look of defeat in her eyes.

"We're going to make it, Guinevere." Liliandra stated as Guinevere looked at her with an angry expression.

"Stop giving me false hope, Lily." She stated angrily as she looked away from her companion.

"The hope I hold, Guin, is anything but false." She stated firmly and Guin nodded her head. They both began to eat their meals of bread and cheese in silence, savoring every bite. They both subconsciously knew that this could be their last meal.

* * *

"Open the gate!"

They had finally arrived and Justice sighed, already feeling as if she were at home. Hadrian's Wall seemed to give off feelings of safety and warmth. They rode into the village area, and Justice smiled when she saw some children following them, adorned with wooden swords. Yes, she could definitely get used to this. The entered a circular area, with the carriage that carried both and father and sister arriving soon after Justice and some of the Knights had gotten off their horses. The Bishop clambered out first, a frown on his face. Soon followed her sister, with a rather disgusted look on her's.

"Welcome back, Arthur." A man stated as he stood by Arthur''s horse.

"Jols." Lancelot greeted as Jols greeted him back. Justice walked up to her father and sister as Arthur began to speak.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you, and your daughters will have two of my best guest rooms." The Bishop sighed in a relieved way as he passed by Arthur, Cornelia at his side, and Justice following, as usual.

"Oh, yes. I must rest." He stated as Justice rolled her eyes. He was sitting in a carriage for most of the journey! She heard chuckling coming from her left as she saw Galahad. As soon as their eyes met though, his expression turned cold, as he glared at her. She offered him the same look back, mustering all the heat and anger she could into it. She sighed in relief though, once they reached inside the building.

His glares were far too intense for her liking.


	4. Chapter 4

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see here other then my OCs

* * *

jalapeno1011: Ah, a mystery seeker we have here! I like, I like a lot! Everything will be revealed in time, don't you worry! 

Greendoggie: lol, yep, Justice is definitely going to give Galahad a run for his money.

Skay Takari: I really happy to hear that you have read my original of this story, and I hope this revised version meets your expectations. Please tell me what you think of new developments and if I seem to be going astray.

* * *

As soon as Justice had entered her room, she had seen a tub of steaming water awaiting her. Smiling she quickly undressed, and as she slowly slipped into the tub, silently praised Arthur and his servants for their good thinking. Justice then looked down at the water, to see it turning slightly pink around her body, from the blood of the men she had killed. Her hands began to shake as she washed the remainder of the blood off her body, her stomach tossing and turning. It took all her will power once again to not fall ill as she let her thoughts dwell on the battle, on what she had done. That was the first battle she had ever been in, and the first blood she had ever spilt. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she thought of the women and children who would be going to bed tonight without a husband, father, brother, or son. Taking a calming breath, she got out of the tub and prepared for dinner. Her father had wanted her and Cornelia to be at the dinner table with Arthur and his Knights. Sighing Justice looked at her dress, and then at the bag which contained her tunic and breeches. She looked longingly at the bag before shaking her head and grabbing the dress. 

"I shouldn't test father's patience anymore tonight." She thought with a sigh as she slipped the soft fabric on. It was solid forest green, and flowed out nicely. The sleeves belled out, nearly to the floor. It was circle cut around the neck, but showed no amount of cleavage, which Justice was very thankful for. She was rather modest when it came to her body, and would much rather keep as much skin as possible covered. Not sure on what to do she sat at the small, but very pretty vanity, grabbing her brush and running it slowly through her long brown hair. She rarely ever got to wear her hair down, for her Father felt it looked more tamed and proper up. She sighed as she grabbed the forest green ribbon, tying her hair back in a simple knot. She didn't feel like getting extravagant, she never really did, but often times she was forced to. She didn't want the Knights to think she was a snobbish noble, someone who's nose was stuck too high in the air to see what was going on elsewhere. She knew one Knight that would like to see that though, just to prove himself right.

"_That Galahad is infuriating. He's so arrogant and egotistical! I mean, he never gave me a chance! He just assumes since I'm Roman that I'm snobbish and that it is completely my fault he lost his freedom. I know he blames it on me, it know it!_" Justice thought angrily, and very much irrationally. For, sub consciously she knew that he really probably didn't blame _her_ for his loss of freedom, but he did jump to conclusions awful fast. As did she at often times. "_Well, I'm not going to give him the pleasure of proving himself right. I will be equal to them, I will converse with them as an equal, and after this, dress as an equal. I shove his stupid assumptions up his-_" Justice was scared out of her wits as someone persistently knocked on the door.

"Lady Justice, dinner is ready." Stated Horton as he waited outside the door. She sighed as she opened the door, looking up to find him standing almost directly on her toes. Standing there she could feel Horton's eyes trailing her, as if inspecting her, and became very self conscious.

"_Probably making sure I look decent for father_" She thought, but something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise. She refrained from cringing in disgust as she cleared her throat. He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and nodded.

"Come, I must gather your sister, and then report back to your father." He stated primly as Justice closed the door. Justice had to refrain from snorting slightly. He made it sound as if he were rounding up the cows in the pasture.

"_Well, I guess with my sister it might as well be_." Justice thought as the smirk grew on her face and she laughed slightly. To this Horton looked back at her confused.

"What is it m'Lady?" He asked, craning his neck to look at his back, as if making sure she wasn't laughing at him.

"Nothing Horton, nothing." She stated as she easily brushing it off. Horton didn't look satisfied with the answer, but continued on nonetheless, but most of the swagger was lost in his walk.

"_I really need to find someone else to pull pranks on_." Justice thought to herself as she smirked evilly.

* * *

"Liliandra! What are you doing?!" Guinevere whispered urgently as Liliandra began to try and pull some stones from the wall. 

"I'm getting us out of here!" Liliandra whispered back. She growled in frustration as the stone wouldn't even budge. All that ended up happening was she injured her fingers even more.

"Stop it, Lily! You're just going to hurt yourself!" Guinevere stated as she slumped against the wall.

"Well, at least I'm trying! All I've seen you do is sit around, moping just like you are now!" Liliandra whispered angrily. Guinevere looked up at Liliandra, her eyes like balls of fire. Liliandra smiled softly. "Now _that''s_ the Guinevere I remember. Where did you go all this time?" Liliandra stated softly as she sat beside Guinevere, who returned her smile.

* * *

Justice, Cornelia and her Father had to wait behind Horton, who was to make an entrance for them. As they waited outside the door the joyous laughter of the Knights could be heard from inside the Dinning Hall. 

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius accompanied with Ladies Corneila-Maire Germainus and Justice Harmony-Lynn Germanius." Horton announced with what seemed a disdainful voice. As Justice's Father and sister took the lead, she kept back and held her head down. She saw her sister's and father's feet come to an abrupt stop, and looked up curiously. Before them stood a...round table, and a grand one at that.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" Horton asked to Jols.

"Arthur says for men to be men, the must first be equal." Jols replied evenly as Justice smiled inwardly. Pelagius couldn't have done better himself. Justice looked to her father who looked as if he had just swallowed something very sour.

"_Probably his pride_." Justice thought as she smirked.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." the Bishop stated, anger evident in his voice. Arthur held a dangerous look in his eyes, and Justice knew that her father was toeing a very delicate line.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop." Arthur stated in a warning tone. Justice's father must have took notice, for his mood changed drastically to a pleased one.

"Oh, of course." He stated as he grabbed a golden goblet from the tray that one of the servants were holding. Justice just shook her head and smiled appreciatively when the tray came her way. She wasn't much of a drinker, unlike her father and sister.

"Arthur and his Knights have served with courage," The Bishop continued, "to maintain the honour of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Justice had to refrain from laughing thus far. Could her father seem any more of an ass kisser, or any more pathetic then he was at this moment?

"_He's sucking up to them, but why_?" Justice thought as she and Cornelia followed him around the table.

"Rome is most indebt to you noble knights." He stated as Horton began to hand out the golden goblets to the rest of the Knights. "To your last days as servants to the empire." He stated as Justice and Cornelia stood before their seats beside him. Justice, for only the second time since entering the hall, looked up to meet the heated green eyed gaze of Galahad. She quickly diverted her eyes back to the table as she fought yet another blush down.

"_What is his problem?! Why is he looking at me?! Better yet, why am I blushing like a bloody little girl?!_" She thought desperately as she gritted her teeth together.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot stiffly corrected as Justice looked at her father in curiosity.

"_Okay, now I know that he is up to something_" She thought as her Father brushed the correction off with ease and gestured for the rest of the group to sit down. He then continued on with his conversation.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or-" He was cut off though, as Arthur was quick to defend his Knights.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." The Bishop then looked a little perturbed and sighed. Justice had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she looked down at the table in shame of her Father.

"Of course, of course. They are Pagans. Hm?" He stated, disgust evident in his voice.

"_Great way t start a conversation, Father, maybe next you'd like to ask them to make your bed for you?!_" Justice though sarcastically as she stared down at the tables, her face going red with embarassment.

None of the Knights seemed more aggravated by this comment, though, than Galahad. His face turned stony cold as he shifted angrily in his seat. Justice caught herself trying to give him an apologetic look, but he seemed as if he hardly noticed her, and for that she was thankful. She wasn't going to show him any guilt, pity, sympathy or respect until he can get the thorn from his, breeches and start treating her like another human being!

"For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius?" The Bishop asked accusingly as Justice glared at the table.

"_You mean it _was_ his path to god_." Justice thought angrily. "There be no better path." She stated under her breath, and her father had chosen not to hear her.

"I saw his image in your room." He stated as Arthur looked unfazed by the Bishop's questioning.

"He took my Father's place for me. His teaching on free will and equality have been a great influence." Arthur stated warmly.

"_Here, here_." Justice inwardly cheered, but her gut dropped at Arthur's next statement.

"I look forward to our reunion in Rome." He added with traces of joy on his face. The Bishop seemed to falter at this, and paled slightly. Justice did her best to withhold her surprise.

"_You mean he doesn't know? Pelagius was like a father to him, he'll be devastated once we reach Rome_." Justice thought sadly, knowing the pain that awaited Arthur.

"Ah" The Bishop stated, sounding awkward. "Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation." Justice's father began to stutter out. "You are a hero. In Rome you will live out your days in honour, and wealth." He added, as if trying to impress the Knights. Justice just rolled her eyes at his antics. The Knights could seem to care less, especially Lancelot. "Alas...Alas we are all but players in an ever changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain." The Bishop stated as he grabbed the box the Horton had previously placed in front of him. Justice guessed that the box held the discharge papers for the Knights. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore." He continued as the Knights began to stand in anticipation of their freedom. "I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur asked, sounding alarmed. Justice knew she was.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun." The Bishop stated calmly.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot stated angrily.

"And only kill everything." Gawain ended as Justice felt a deep fear welling within her.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads." Galahad began, sounding angry. "And I risked my life for nothing." He accused as Justice looked to her Father, glaring. This wasn't right, she hated to admit it, but Galahad was right. He and the Knights did risk their lives for seemingly nothing now. Britain was their post, they protected her for Rome, and now Rome just simply wants to throw their efforts to keep this land away?!

"Hm." The Bishop so intelligently responded as he quickly moved onto the next, and for the Knights, most important topic of the night. "Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander." The tension in the room was thick, as no one seemed to move. Justice glared at her father. Wasn't making them wait _fifteen years_ long enough? Why was he playing his stupid little games? The Bishop then slid back into his chair. "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur insisted, but the Bishop seemed to ignore him as he slammed his hand down on the table in finality. Lancelot, getting the hint, took leverage of the situation.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." He stated as he lifted his goblet, draining what was left out of it. He lead the resistant Knights out as Justice looked to her father, if not a little more coldly then she had wanted to make noticeable.

"Do you wish for Cornelia and I to return to our chambers, Father?" Justice tried to ask politely, whilst hiding the anger in her voice with skill.

"Yes. Goodnight my daughters." He stated as both Cornelia and Justice bowed to their father and Arthur before leaving.

* * *

Justice sat before her mirror brushing her hair again, just about ready to go to sleep. She was adorned in her white night dress, showing more skin then she would have liked, but it was her summer night dress. Rome was too hot in the summer nights to be wearing something that covered head to toe, and she had forgotten to pack anything else. Looking down at her chest where some of her bust was seen swelling above the fabric she sighed. 

"_As long as I don't have to leave this room in it, I'll be fine_." She thought as she then resumed brushing her long brown waves. Justice was startled, though, as a crash resounded through the halls outside her door, followed by angry curses. She slowly got up, grabbing her robe and looked out the door to investigate. Down the hall she saw a rather amusing sight. Poor Galahad must have tripped over a broom, so now he lay on his back with a wooden bucket over his head.

"_Serves him right for treating me the way he has_." Justice though to herself as she threw the robe on, making sure to pull it tight enough to cover her chest area. She stifled a giggle as she went to his aid, and she quickly removed the bucket to meet shocked green eyes. His eyes seemed to take her in, his mouth falling open and Justice couldn't help but pull the robe tighter around her, feeling extremely self conscious around this particular Knight. Unintentionally the action only seemed to enhance her curvy figure as Galahad still looked up at her with his mouth a gap.

"Planning on eating flies now are we?" Justice snapped as she wrapped her arms around herself. He was staring at her, was she really that deformed? That ugly? Her comment must have snapped him out of his reverie as his green eyes turned into balls of fire.

"You!" Galahad shouted in an indignant tone as Justice looked shocked. She could smell the liquor on his breath, even at a distance, and knew that he was a little, if not very drunk. Galahad quickly stood up to his full height, which was, sadly for Justice, a whole head taller then her.

"Yes, it's me." Justice stated slowly, as if talking to a child. She knew he was already riled up, and that she shouldn't be adding to the already intense fire, but she couldn't help it. In weird way, she _enjoyed_ annoying him.

"Don't play innocent with me! You and your father had planned this a along, hadn't you? Wait till our last days of duty, teasing us with our thoughts of freedom! Then in one hour taking that all away for some _rescue_ mission that we will most likely not survive to fulfill!" Galahad exclaimed angrily as Justice looked both confused and though he could see it, she felt extremely hurt by his words. The hurt was quickly replaced with anger though as she glared at him steadily.

"I don't know-"

"Don't you lie to me!" Galahad protested as he advanced on her, breathing hard. "I'm sick of you Roman's _and_ your lies!" He yelled as he looked ready to strike her. Instead he gave an angry shake of the head and stormed past her down the hall. He opened one of the doors and gave her one last glare before entering, the noise of the slamming door echoing throughout the halls.

"_What was he going on about_?" Justice thought as she tried to piece together what he was saying. Then suddenly it hit her. "_Father._" She thought darkly as she marched her way to his chambers.

Please Review! I love to see reviews, and it gives me a boost to be able to get new chapters out quicker. (hint hint, lol) So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

* * *

Skay Takari: Thank you so much, it's so nice to hear that my story holds a new interest for you, and I hope I got this update out soon enough!

Kristen: Oh, you're making me blush, thank you so much, it means a lot to me!

Across The Stars: Thank you so much! I hope to continue to write up to expectations

Greendoggie: lol, sorry, I beg for your forgiveness for the cliffy by updating this chapter. Please accept my deepest appologies!

Kahlan: Thank you so much, glad to know you enjoy my characters!

* * *

Flaming huts surrounded Liliandra as she walked through Marius's estate, the heat licking at her face and through the thin fabric that had once been her clothing. There seemed to be no one left from the village as the Saxons continued to search and destroy. As Lily came around a flaming hut, she was greeted by two huge Saxons. She did not fear for her life, for she knew that they could not see her. She was but a ghost walking among them. A rather small man, not of Saxon blood, stepped before the leader.

"_Cedric, and Cynric_" Liliandra thought with a snarl. "_Wish I could say that this is a surprise._"

"I found tracks coming from the south, but none going back." The man stated as he stayed slightly behind Cedric. "Horsemen travelling light and fast. Could be Roman calvary. Could be knights." At this Liliandra's heat jumped. It must have been Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights that had passed through Marius's estate! That meant a chance of rescue and survival for Liliandra, Guinevere, and Lucan. They all stopped, Cedric looking as if he were thinking hard on something and Cynric looking at the smaller man in doubt.

"They know we're after them." Cedric assumed as he turned to the smaller man and his vast army.

"They'll head east now, through the mountains." The small man stated as Liliandra saw the monks being brought out from the dungeon. Her heart soared with joy as she saw that Guinevere, Lucan and herself were also not carried out.

"_That means the Knights will find us!_" Liliandra thought joyously as one of the monks were thrown to the ground.

"God's holy work has been defiled. I am a servant of God!" The monk exclaimed indignantly as Liliandra smirked. No matter how evil it may make her seem, she was glade to see that the monk was getting exactly what he deserved.

"No, please...I-" The other monk was thrown to the ground beside his companion at Cedric's feet.

"_Wonder what happened to the third one_?" Liliandra thought, not really caring.

"He says they walled him up in a building and took the family." The Saxon reported as Liliandra looked at him confused.

"_What is so important about the family_?" Liliandra asked herself as the monks continued to cower before the Saxon Lord.

"Someone who goes by the name of Artorius." The same Saxon stated as Liliandra smiled.

"_That's Arthur alright_." She once again thought joyously .

"It's him." The small man stated as Cedric looked on in interest. "It's Arthur."

"Take your men east. Hunt them down." Cedric ordered to his son.

Liliandra started awake to see Guinevere's worried face above her.

"What happened, Lily?" Guinevere asked concern.

"I had a vision." Liliandra stated with an excited smile. "We're saved."

* * *

Justice stood before her father's door, repeatedly knocking. She was still very confused by Galahad's outburst, but knew that whatever her Father and Arthur had discussed alone was at the bottom of it.

"The Bishop does not have time to speak to anyone." Horton's voice stated through the door.

"He will _make_ time for his daughter." Justice demanded as Horton opened the door, stunned.

"Justice, what are you doing here?" Her father asked as she pushed her way through the door and pass Horton.

"What is going on, father? I just saw Galahad, and he was having a temper tantrum! He kept saying stuff about having his freedom taken away, and a last mission, and-and Roman's and their lies!" Justice exclaimed as her Father remained calm.

"It's because I _have_ sent them on one last mission to Marius's estate to rescue Alecto and his family." The Bishop stated easily as he stood before her calmly. Justice opened and closed her mouth in shock. How could he do this to them?!

"It is suicide! The Saxons are right on Britain's doorstep! They were supposed to be given their freedom today! Not death!" Justice exclaimed.

"You listen here, young lady! Do you wish to leave the Pope's favourite pupil at the hands of the Saxons?!" The Bishop argued back as tempers began to flare. If Justice inherited one thing from her father, it was her temper.

"No! Just don't send the Knights! They have fought for Rome for _fifteen years_!" Justice retaliated.

"Who then?" The Bishop questioned smugly.

"You had, at least, a quarter of the Roman military escort us here! Let them!" Justice exclaimed, already becoming hoarse.

"The Church wished for the Knights to go!" The Bishop exclaimed angrily.

"Well, damn the Church!" Justice yelled back, before she could fully comprehend what she was saying. It was soon followed by the sound of a hard back hand to the face. Justice went sailing to the floor as her father glared at her. She slowly got back up, still dizzy from the impact, touching her cheek where he had hit her she pulled away to see blood on her finger tips where the ring had hit her. She drew up her most evil glare, and The Bishop seemed to falter slightly. "I am going with them. I'm going to help them, to make sure that they make it back alive, to their overdue freedom. And _nothing_, and I mean _nothing _will stop me." Justice stated a little _too_ calmly for her Father's liking.

"You will do no such thing Justice Harmony-Lynn! A woman's place is not in a battle field." The Bishop stated, a tone a finality in his voice.

"Who said I'd be fighting any battles?" Justice asked curiously, before it dawned on her. "That's why you're sending them! Isn't it?!" She yelled as the Bishop looked at her evenly.

"What are you rambling about now child?" He asked impatiently as she continued to glare at him.

"You're sending them because you know that they are the only men brave enough to stand against the Saxons! You plan on the Saxons finding them!" Justice's voice continued to get louder. "You are knowingly sending them to their death bed?! How could you?! You are a man of God! You should know better then to misguide them like you are! To mislead them!"

"Do NOT for one moment question my position in the Church! They know full well what they are against!" The Bishop argued back as Justice shook her head angrily.

"Did you tell them exactly how many Saxons they were up against?" She asked, her voice lowering slightly, but only because her voice was becoming hoarse from yelling.

"No, for if the knew they were up against an entire army, thousands of Saxons, do you really think Arthur would make them go without a fight? Do you think they would go willingly if they knew that the Saxons were almost directly in their path?" The Bishop asked as Justice's face flushed in shame. Shame of her Father.

"You've blinded them, blinded them with your own selfishness and greed. You are no man of God, and you are not my Father." Justice stated hatefully as the Bishop's face became red with rage. "I am going tomorrow, whether you like it or not. For I could not deal with the guilt, if one of them died all because of your wicked deceit." Justice stated evenly as she then quickly made her exit, heading back to her own room.

Things would never be the same.

* * *

The next morning was hectic for Justice as she hurried around her room to pack for the journey. There was a knock on her door as she just finished preparing.

"Lady Justice, it is time to leave." Horton stated through the door. She opened the door and her Father looked down on her in disgust.

"_What,_ may I ask, are you wearing?" He asked as Justice smirked.

"They are called breeches and a tunic. Dresses aren't practical for a journey, they slow me down." Justice stated curtly as she threw on her cloak and closed the door behind her. They made their way to the stables in silence, and as they entered they were greeted by a tense atmosphere. Bors drew his sword in a threatening fashion, as the Knights all glared at the outlanders. Dagonet slightly pushed The Bishop as he made his way by, and Justice looked at him, as if pleading for him not to be angry with her. She separated herself from her Father, in hope that maybe the heated glares would not follow her, and she was right. Sighing in relief she leaned against Jupiter's stall.

"Hey, Half Pint." She suddenly heard from above her and smiled as she recognized Bors' voice.

"Hey Bors, forgive me?" She asked softly as he smiled, settling a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing to forgive lass." He stated evenly as she smiled brightly.

"_Well, that's one friend during the journey._" Justice thought as she observed the other Knights. "_Now I have to try and convince the rest of them that I had no part in this_" She thought as her Father moved farther into the stables. Bors stood taller beside her, as if to make himself seem more menacing, and Tristan began to examine his sword. Justice looked up from the ground, to catch Galahad's eyes. He was angry, that much was certain, and Justice knew that they had gotten off on the wrong foot from the start, which was going to make it harder to earn his trust.

"_Not that I absolutely need it coming from him. He was arrogant enough to summerize me within the first few minutes that he met me. Why not prove him right, it's what he probably wants_." She thought disdainfully as she returned the glare that he sent her way.

"I have no idea why the Pup is acting like that around you." Bors stated as he shook his head. Pup? Was that the name that the Knights gave him or something?

"Pup?" Justice asked, wanting to know the story behind such a pet name from the Knights.

"He's the youngest, so we'll sometimes refer to him as 'Pup'. It annoys him a great deal." Dagonet stated with a small smile as Justice smirked, the cogs in her brain being put to work.

"Nice to know." She stated as Bors and Dagonet shook their heads, refraining from laughing. The girl was biting off more then she could chew, so to speak.The Bishop then began to talk as Justice looked around at Jupiter, petting her head lightly as the impatient horse huffed in annoyance.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton...Horton." The Bishop trailed of as Horton appeared beside him. The Knights already seemed to be groaning in annoyance, knowing what was coming next. Justice then saw her saddle on the wall inside the stall, and opened the door to begin and saddle her horse. She knew what was coming next, and knew that the Knights first initial thoughts would be that she would be a burden. She had to act independently, she had to prove herself otherwise.

"Will accompany you, along with my daughter, on your quest." The Bishop finished as all the Knights looked on in disbelief. Arthur looked emotionless as Justice lead her horse out of her stall, all saddled up.

"Jols, find his a horse." Arthur ordered, as he then looked around for Justice.

"Don't worry, Arthur, I've already prepared Jupiter." Justice stated quietly as Arthur smiled at her and nodded.

"_Okay, so Arthur isn't mad at me either_." Justice thought happily as she grabbed her daggers. She had worn hr high laced boots, that reached about mid calf, so that it would be easier to grab her daggers at any given time. She easily set a dagger in each boot, and her keen eye noticed Galahad watching her. She then grabbed her bow and arrows, and her saddle bag and neatly strapped it all to Jupiter's saddle, within her reach. She turned to the Knights and saw that they all still held stony looks.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." The Bishop stated as Justice, Arthur, and the rest of the Knights all glared at him.

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur stated angrily as The Bishop looked smug.

"Then get them home." He stated before leaving. Justice began to feel extremely awkward as she felt the tension in the air. Plucking up the courage she finally looked up to all the Knights, blushing when she realized all their attention was on her.

"Listen, I had better clear this up, or else the whole journey is going to be uncomfortable." Justice stated, blushing slightly from everyone's attention being on her. "I want all of you to know, whether you choose to believe me or not, that I had no part in this till now. He didn't tell me anything, only that we were coming here to relieve you of your posts. I'm truly sorry, what he did was wrong." Justice finished quietly. Arthur chuckled a little and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, your argument with your Father is testament enough." Arthur stated with a mischievous glint in his eye. She looked around to see all the Knights grinning, and even Tristan smirked!

"H-How much did you hear?" Justice asked, feeling both embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well, pretty much everything up till "Well, damn the Church!"." Gawain stated with a chuckle. Justice shook her head and smiled to herself as she began to help the Knights ready their horses.

"I also don't know if my Father told you this, but I feel it's only right that you know what you are up against-" Justice began, only to be cut off sharply by Galahad.

"We know exactly what we're up against, thank you very much." Galahad snapped angrily as Justice took a deep breath, ready to end this. She turned around, ready to tell him what's what, when she noticed that he had turned from her, towards his horse and saddle. She looked to the Knights, and they all seemed to be looking elsewhere and she huffed with indignantly. The arrogant man was ignoring her for no reason. In her haze of rage she did something completely out of character. She walked up to him in long purposeful strides, grabbed his shoulder and violently turned him around to face her. Murky greenish brown eyes, the heat from their glares could be felt licking at the other Knights' faces.

"Listen here Galahad, I will have you know that I'm not the evil person you are making me out to be!" Justice started, her temper flaring. Before she could finish off though, Galahad's temper matched her own as he glared her down.

"You are Roman, what else do I need to know about you?" He asked disdainfully as Justice flushed even redder with rage.

"My, my, I wonder how many books you have? I mean, from reading most of them by cover you must have yourself a grand library." She seethed as she stood her ground. He was about to open his mouth again when Justice stopped him. "Just shut up and listen to me. I'm not my Father. If I was I wouldn't be here right now, keep that in mind." She stated coldly as she turned around, heading back to Jupiter and mounting her. She smirked to herself as she saw Galahad gaping at her out of the corner of her eye, and the rest of the Knights either chuckling slightly or smirking in amusement. Horton merely look horrified.

She loved it when she got the last word.


	6. Chapter 6

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

* * *

Greendoggie: I like that idea very much! In fact, I guess the saying great mind's think alike really does apply, cause guess whats coming up? Lol, and who, always nice to hear from you, I really enjoy your review! Thank you.

Skay: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for getting your name wrong, lol, I'll remember to just put Skay from now on, thank you for the review!

Pop-tarts: It's always fun writing a character with a temper, lol, thanks for the support, hope to hear from you soon!

janzz: Believe me, I know exactly what you mean about the Dagonet situation, it really is way too over played, and that's something I plan on changing in my revised edit of this story. I will cut back on the smirking, lol. Thank you for catching that and I hope that my character doesn't become the know it all, better then man type either. I want to try and make Justice at least as close to how woman acted in that day, with maybe a little bit of a 'take no nonesense' attitude, because we must remember that she was raised by Palegius, and he was a man of advancement in society. Thanks again for the review, and I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

The first day of travel had gone well, and they had stopped just before dark to set up their first camp of their journey to Marius's estate. In fact, with the way things were going, they could reach the estate soon, and might not have to camp out again until their return trip. Gawain and Bors had started a fire as Justice gathered the food that they had planned to eat. She got out some spices and wooden bowls. She may not have been a very good cook back home, but she did learn to make one thing right, and that was spice soup. Tristan was out scouting the area as Arthur, Lancelot, and Galahad were searching for more fire wood to use through the night. As soon as the four returned the fire was built up enough for Justice to cook on.

"Well, this is a nice change." Bors stated as he smiled at Justice. "Having Half Pint to cook for us on a long journey." He stated as Justice began to fill everyone's bowl, and then her own.

"It's the least I can do, to pull my own weight around here." Justice stated easily with a shrug as she sat between Galahad and Bors in front of the fire. Galahad shifted uncomfortably next to her and she had to hide a smirk. He hadn't spoken a word to her since her outburst earlier that day, and she was silently thankful for that. On the other hand though, it wasn't as amusing as seeing him riled up all the time. Sighing she began to get annoyed as her hair ended up in her mouth as well as her food, and subconsciously pulled her hair back. She had completely forgot about the cut that adorned her left cheek. She remembered though, as Bors' fingers lightly brushed against it, causing her to flinch from the sudden stinging sensation.

"Half Pint, what happened to your face?" Gawain asked from across the fire, having seen the large and angry red mark. Justice snorted at the way his question came out though she knew he didn't mean to offend her, and just shrugged.

"It's just a scratch, nothing too serious." She stated as Arthur gave her a pointed gaze. She swore that Arthur could sense a lie from a hundred miles away.

"Your Father did that to you, didn't he?" He stated as Justice adverted her eyes to the ground.

"I angered him, therefore I deserve it." She stated in a monotone voice. That's what she had always been taught, to never question The Bishop's actions. Just like when he threw her in that...place. She shuddered in the memory of the dark, damp, rotten... It didn't matter now, it's over with.

"You alright?" Gawain asked as he saw her face turn deathly pale.

"Hmmm, yeah, I'm fine. Here, if your done, I'll take your dishes and go and wash them in the nearby stream." She offered, slapping a fake smile on her face. They seemed to buy it though, which was all that mattered. She grabbed the plates and left the camp in a hurry, soon coming upon the stream and began to wash the dishes. As she did she looked down at her reflection in the water, and the angry red mark on her cheek.

"_And here I thought that I couldn't get any uglier._" She thought disdainfully as she let out a depressed sigh and went to sit under one the many grand trees. She took in a deep breath, coated with the fragrance of the pine trees surrounding her. Britain really was beautiful. The mountains stood regally on the horizon, and the skies were a beautiful mixture or orange red and pink, contrasting beautifully against the lush green of the fields, the rolling hills, and the valleys. She sighed softly as she grabbed the puzzle and once again began to work on it. She was nearly done, and was soon able to piece together the face, gasping at what she saw. It was Mary Magdalene! What was _she_ doing on the cover?! Justice couldn't ever remember the Bible ever documenting that she was pregnant! What is going on?! Justice was knocked out of her daze as a twig snapped behind one of the trees. She quickly put the puzzle away as she was ready to grab her knife. She sighed in relief when she saw Galahad stepped out into the clearing.

"Galahad! You scared me!" Justice exclaimed in a reproachful voice as he smirked. She stood up as he began to walk over, not knowing what his intentions were in finding her. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but what she didn't know is why he had come to find her.

"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, everyone was getting worried when you didn't return after the hour." He stated as Justice smirked.

"Aw, were you worried too?" She asked in a teasing voice as Galahad's face grew hard and he shook his head angrily.

"Why must you infuriate me so?! What have I done to deserve this constant torture?!" He asked angrily as he advanced on her.

"Maybe if you showed me a little respect from the start you wouldn't be in this situation." She stated evenly as she glared at him. "Maybe if you didn't automatically assume that every Roman was like my Father, then you wouldn't be in this mess at all."

"Here I come to make sure you're not being ravaged by some bandits, and all you can do is stand there and talk of _my_ faults?!" Galahad yelled angrily as he continued to advance on her. Even if Justice wanted to, there was no where for her to move, she was already backed up against the tree. Paling she even realized that she left her daggers back at the clearing.

"I can defend myself, don't worry." Justice stated coldly as she continued to glare at him.

"I'm sure you could, _princess_." He stated mockingly as Justice gave an offended gasp.

"_Princess_? I'll have you know, _Sir _Galahad, that I didn't find any help with any of you Knights that day we were attacked by those Woads. I managed very nicely on my own." She stated smugly as Galahad took a few more steps towards her.

"Oh, I beg to differ, _milady_, but who was the one that shot down the Woad as he were charging at you." He stated, smirking widely. Justice finally realized how close they really were, which was only a few centimetres apart. Surprising Justice, Galahad gripped her chin and gently turned her face to look at the cut. "You should really take better care of that, or else you'll end up with a scar." Galahad stated indifferently as Justice nodded, too stunned at his sudden change in mood towards her to say anything, or make even the smallest cynical remark. She didn't really care, she knew she wasn't attractive, so why bother to put effort into becoming something that just isn't within her reach? She usually didn't care about these things, she knew people out there had it worse than her. She hated to admit it to herself, but Galahad made her feel even lower in self esteem than before, made her want to be pretty. She flushed slightly in shame as she directed her eyes back to the ground, unable and unwilling to meet his. Galahad noted her easy surrender with slight concern.

"_She must be tired._" He thought as he backed away, and going to grab the plates. "Come on, let's head back to camp." Justice nodded as she followed him, head still lowered.

* * *

It was early morning as the group once again headed out into the unknown. The afternoon approached swiftly as they came to a forest, but along with the afternoon came darkened skies. It almost appeared to be nightfall, as they made their way through the dense forest. The wind picked up as lightning could be seen flashing through the trees, closely followed by thunder. Justice shivered as a particularly loud thunder clap was heard. She loved storms, loved to watch them...from _inside_. She didn't like the idea of riding Jupiter through the storm, and Jupiter probably didn't either. Everybody began to tense. No words were being exchanged, that is, until Tristan spoke up.

"Woads. They're tracking us." He stated, looking into the brush with a keen eye. Justice became unsteady at this, and quickly glanced around to her bow and arrows. She was about to grab them when Dagonet caught her hand and shook his head. She nodded in understanding. If she were to draw a weapon, then they would surely be attacked. He saw this and let go of her hand.

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Everywhere." Tristan answered as all the Knights began to survey the area. Justice looked to her right to see something flash between the trees.

"_Probably just a trick of the light_" She thought, but something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise. Suddenly, vines attached to arrows began to fly in front of them, cutting off their path. Some of them just barely missed Arthur.

"Yaah!" Bors yelled as he urged his horse to follow Arthur, along with everyone else. It proved to be fruitless though, as more arrows were strung across the trail.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled as Bors relayed the message.

"Get back!"

Justice's heart was beating rapidly in fear as they headed towards another clearing. Suddenly ahead she saw something that looked out of the ordinary sticking out of the ground. It looked like a sharpened piece of wood. She gasped, as she looked ahead to see Galahad was nearest to the trap.

"Galahad! Stop!" She yelled, just as he triggered the trap. The pikes rose and just barely missed Galahad's horse. She galloped up beside him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks." He wheezed out as Justice nodded, too out of breath to speak at the moment.

"This way!" Arthur yelled as he lead them out of the clearing, away from the raining arrows. They were once again stopped as Justice could hear war cries from in front of them. They quickly turned around and ended up back in the same clearing. Justice held up her bow and arrow, in what she knew would be a vain attempt to survive. Suddenly, everything seemed to stop as a horn blew in the distance. All the Woads looked anxious as their leader seemed to be contemplating hard on something.

"What are you waiting for?!" Gawain shouted impatiently. The horn was once again heard as the man before Arthur looked on angrily. He then begrudgingly put down his bow as he, and the rest of the Woads sauntered back into the forest.

"Inish." Dagonet stated menacingly as he looked around the clearing. "Devil ghosts."

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked as Arthur seemed bewildered himself.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur answered as everyone looked around cautiously.

"Well, that's odd. I mean, you've been fighting these people for years, they wouldn't just have a sudden change of heart." Justice stated as everyone pondered what she said. They knew she was right. What _did_ Merlin want them alive for?


	7. Chapter 7

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs.

* * *

I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, school's been hectic, but I was also disappointed to only see three review, which is also prehaps why it took me so long to update, I didn't have the initiative.

Reviews plus initiative equals updates!!!! So please REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Skay: lol, yeah, Half Pint was something new I decided to use, wanted to make her seem more part of the family, in a way.

Samantha: Only time will tell...hahahahahahah (sorry, lol)

Greendoggie: I love your ideas, keep them up! Thank you for the reviews! Always look forward to them!

* * *

Justice had been relieved beyond belief once they found the old dirt road coming from the forest. She felt safer on a worn path then new ones, the way she felt about nearly everything in life. It only took a matter of a half a day to reach Marius's estate, and when she did she didn't find what she was expecting to see. A wall separated the village from Marius's mansion. The poor villagers were all living in grass huts that looked like they couldn't stand through the next storm. The villagers themselves were so incredibly thin, looking unhealthily undernourished. They were all under dressed for the weather, and it nearly brought tears to Justice's eyes when she saw a young girl huddling before a fire to gain warmth, being dressed in _only_ a dress. This all spoke out clearly to her about Marius's character, and that he was a man of no honour, and not an ounce of humility. Her Father and Marius had much in common, too much in common as Justice would soon realize. They reached the wall and, the guards cut them off by closing the gates.

"Who are you?" The guard asked as Justice looked up disdainfully.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur introduced. "Open the gate" The villagers began to gather around as the Knights all observed them, some with pity. Suddenly a familiar voice broke through to Justice.

"Justice Germanius?!" Asked a bewildered woman. Through all the dirt and grime, Justice had trouble recognising the woman. She dismounted and looked at the woman closely, as the memories soon came flooding back to her.

"Nani Sophie?" Justice asked, using the name that she would have called the woman as a child. Justice looked just as bewildered as the woman.

"My, child, have you grown!" She exclaimed excitedly as Justice enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Dear God, I missed you so much!" Justice exclaimed as she parted from her.

"I missed you too, child. What are you doing here?" She asked, still slightly in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing." Justice asked in an even tone.

"It is a _very_ long story. Perhaps later, I can tell you." She stated with a smile, but Justice could see the grief in her eyes. Nani Sophie had been a Nun when Justice was a little girl, and had also aided in Justice's up bringing. The years had seemingly been kind to her. Her face held little to no wrinkles in her old age, and her hair was still a raven black with only wisps of gray in them. Suddenly a man came striding from behind the wall, followed by his many guards.

"It is a wonder you have come." The man Justice expected to be Marius, stated. What Justice found slightly disturbing, was how Sophie tensed with fear. Justice moved her out of Marius's sight and grabbed her hand in reassurance. "Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." He stated as he went to touch Galahad's horse. Justice didn't know if it was by Galahad's will, or the horse's, that it backed up fearfully. Justice directed her attention to her, as she gently rubbed her neck to calm her. Galahad looked down at her with an unreadable expression, and Justice once again diverted her eyes to the ground. Sophie looked on in confusion, till an all knowing smile planted itself on her face. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." He stated as Justice smirked.

"_Not as vile as you._" She couldn't help but think. Suddenly, Marius looked at her wide eyed.

"Justice Harmony-Lynn Germanius?" He asked, sounding very surprised. Justice winced at the use of her full name.

"Yes." She answered hesitantly. How did he know her? For she knew nothing of him. He strode up to her, eyeing her up and down in what could be only seen as amazement. She could feel all the Knights, and Sophie, tense as he reached out to fondly caress her cheek. None seemed as tense though, as Galahad. He threw Marius a menacing look, that Marius failed to notice.

"My dear, you were so young when I last saw you. Didn't even reach my knee! Now look at you, all grown up!" He stated as he continued to caress her cheek. She began to feel unnerved as she slowly backed away, so as to not offend him. Arthur, noticing this, spoke up.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur stated, gaining Marius's attention as he walked back out in front of Arthur's horse. Justice sighed in relief as she wiped her cheek on her sleeve, feeling dirty for some reason. Marius looked around and back at Arthur in disbelief.

"But that...that is impossible." He stated as Arthur chose to ignore his babbling.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked.

"I am Alecto." Yelled a boy from a top the wall. He looked to be no older then Justice. Justice squinted, looking up at the boy and her eyes widened. He was the same boy she used to go to school with, till he had to come back home! She had no idea he was Marius's son! Justice blushed as some memories she wished could lay forgotten began to run through her head. She looked up again to see Alecto raising an eyebrow at her, and she blushed a deeper red, looking towards the ground again. Galahad noticed this exchange with too much interest for his liking, as something boiled up from the bottom of his stomach, something he really didn't recognize.

"Alecto is my son." Marius stated protectively. "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot stated coldly.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur stated as Sophie gasped in fear from behind Justice.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius stated, already bringing Justice's blood to a boil. What did he think they were here for?! A tea party?!

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur stated, as Marius stood defiantly.

"I refuse to leave." Marius stated stubbornly as Arthur gained a dangerous look in his eye. Marius then looked around to the villagers who had gathered around them. "Back to work! All of you!" Marius yelled as the guards began to fall out and shove the villagers back. Suddenly, one of the guards grabbed Sophie by her hair and pulled her away from Justice.

"No! Leave her alone!" Justice ordered as she heard her poor Nani Sophie scream in pain. Justice rushed forward, only to be caught by some of the other guards, and thrown back. She grunted as she landed on the ground, hard. The one guard that had stayed behind laughed as she looked up at him, glaring.

"Are you all right?" Dagonet asked her gently, while she was still glaring at the guards. She nodded, still looking for Sophie as she slowly got up off the cold, muddy ground.

"Where did she go, Dagonet?" She asked in a worried voice, as he too looked around.

"They pulled her off towards the gardens." Dagonet stated as Justice looked in the general direction. She soon saw Sophie hunched over the garden, tears stains on her cheeks. She made to go see her, but Dagonet stopped her. "Wait, we don't want to cause any more trouble. I promise that you'll get to talk to her again before we leave." He stated as he looked down at her in sympathy. He guided her back to Jupiter as she remounted, followed by he on his horse. Arthur seemed to have taken this last scene of violence very badly, as he was currently towering over Marius.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." He stated, sounding deadly serious. "So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. _My lord_." He stated dangerously as he redirected his attention to Marius's wife, Fulcinia. "Lady, my knights are hungry." He stated as she seemed to ask permission from Marius before heading inside.

"Go." Marius ordered with a flick of his hand. He then followed his wife and son back to the house.

"Come. Let us go, hm?" Bors stated as Arthur began to observe the brick building, leaning against the wall. Justice looked at it too, and her face paled. It looked exactly like that _place_ back in Rome. She began to shiver involuntarily as she thought of the darkness, the complete and utterly terrifying darkness. Arthur's attention was then caught by an elderly man that Justice hadn't seen before. He was being held up by shackles, and looked to have many lashes along his back. Justice looked on, mortified as Arthur grabbed Excaliber and headed towards the poor man. All the Knights looked annoyed as they readied the weapons incase of a fight. Justice was about to dismount when Galahad shook his head at her.

"I don't think so Justice. You've caused enough trouble for one day. Stay here." Galahad ordered and she sat back down on the saddle with a glare. She looked to Lancelot, as he was nearest to her, and gave him look that clearly stated "a little help?". Lancelot just shook his head and smirked as Justice glared at the Knights' backs as they galloped away.

"_Who does he think he is?! Ordering _me_ around like I'm some sort of child_!" Justice thought angrily as she watched the action from a distance. She let out a dejected sigh as she patted Jupiter on the neck.

"Well, _you_ still love me, don't ya girl?" Justice stated as Jupiter neighed in response. She saw a small man approach Arthur, as if in awe.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur aren't you?" He asked rather quickly as he matched Arthur's strides. Justice suddenly had an idea.

"_Galahad said stay here, right? Well, if Jupiter won't stay still, then I'll have no choice but to go where Jupiter chooses._" Justice thought evilly as she kicked Jupiter's sides lightly. All Jupiter did was snort though.

"_Oh, you evil little...COW! Nice time to show your stubborn side!_" Justice thought angrily, her plan ruined because of a stubborn horse. "No carrots for you." Justice mumbled as Jupiter just seemed indifferent.

"I'm Ganis." The man continued. "I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." He boasted. As Bors began to journey out to Arthur, a man stopped him.

"Are you from Rome?" He asked excitedly as both Galahad and Justice had to snort back a laugh. Even if she was a good distance away, her hearing was exceptional.

"From hell." Bors stated dangerously as the man quickly laid off.

"Sir." Ganis stated, trying to grab Arthur's attention.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked as he pointed Excaliber in the old man''s direction.

"He's our village elder." Ganis stated, his tone softening a bit.

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur asked as everyone became reluctant to answer him. "Answer me!" He demanded angrily.

"He defied our master, Marius." Ganis answered. "Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass I'm so hungry." Ganis ranted. "You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman of God and that it's a sin to defy him?" Justice looked at them in a disbelieving manner. How could they actually _believe_ a man like Marius?!

"_Fear_." Justice reasoned. "_Fear of that man made them all the more gullible to Marius's deceitful lies._" Justice knew personally how bad fear could affect someone, how it could control even the most stubborn of people. Arthur took a look around, and then back at the villagers. He then pointed his sword at them, giving his next words all the more power.

"I tell you now." He stated dangerously as the crowd backed off slightly from his sword. "Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" With a mighty swing, Arthur cut loose the chains that held the poor man. He crumpled into a heap on the ground as Arthur turned to the villagers. "Help this man." He ordered. When Justice saw no one step forward, she was about to dismount and tend to the poor old man herself. That was until Galahad shot her a look as if to say "stay put." Arthur then once again called out. "Help him!" That was when a few villagers stepped forward. Arthur backed off as he continued to speak. "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one."

"_Wow, way to lay it on thick, Arthur_" Justice thought as she saw the villager's terrified faces. She spotted Sophie and gave her another look of reassurance, which she returned with a smile of her own. Arthur then continued.

"Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us." He then turned to Ganis. "You serve me now. Get these people ready." Arthur stated as people began moving out. Justice looked back at the stone building as a coldness set in her body. Something was off about that place, and she had a good idea what it was. Her stomach clenched in fear.

"_Never again, shall I enter that darkness. Never again will I become a victim_." She thought as she clutched her arms around herself. She had to tell Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

A Tale Of Two Ladies: The Woad and The Wild Fire

* * *

I do not own any of King Arthur.

This chapter is _really long_, well, compared to my previous chapters. I had to fit a lot in so that's the reason. I have a neat little plot twist at the end, so if you want to find out, read on! And please review with your thoughts on this chapter, cause I know at points things are going to get a little confusing and unclear...I better shut up now, or I'll give it all away. So as I said I'd really like to see reviews for this chapter! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AS LONG AS IT ISN'T FLAMES!!!!

* * *

Maria: Thank you so much, and I'm sure that even more will be revealed in this chapter!

Skay: Lol, I love Jupiter too, lol, I have the exact same problem, but I did call mine a cow and she tried to bite me, lol.

Greendoggie: Always great to hear from you dear, and I'm glad you are still enjoying my story. As for Justice, with this edited version I hope to go more into detail with that tramatic event in her life, so hopefully I won't leave everything in the dark, lol.

Soccer-Bitch: Lol, thanks, love the name by the way!

* * *

Justice slowly made her way to the brick building, the all too familiar stench of decaying flesh already filling her senses. She reached a shaky hand out to the door knob, preparing to open it. She just touched the handle when she was suddenly yanked back roughly by her waist and cool metal could be felt against her throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" A guard whispered dangerously in her ear. "You are not to go in there."

"As the daughter of Bishop Germanius, I demand that you let me go." She stated, though failing to keep the fear out of her voice. She thought for sure though, that once the man heard her title, he'd let her go.

"Your father isn't here, though, is he?" The guard stated huskily as he kissed her ear. She cringed in disgust, her gut feeling like it had been dropped in a bucket of ice. She thought for sure once the man had heard who she was he'd have let her go. To her surprise she suddenly heard the guard gasp, and smirked in triumph, figuring the brute had finally put one and two together.

"You will let the girl go." Lancelot voice suddenly stated dangerously from behind her as the guard sneered. He removed the knife and shoved her forwards so she landed on the ground, hard. Shaking she slowly got up as Arthur and the rest of the Knights made their way over. All of a sudden she felt very vulnerable, and very naive. Growing up in the Vatican with her Father, she had never dealt with men such as the guard. They would have never touched her in such a manner, and even if they did, as soon as they heard her title they would let her go, apologising profusely.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded as the guard continued to glare at them all.

"She was straying into things that she shouldn't." He stated as Lancelot lowered his sword.

"Why not let us be the judges of that next time." Gawain stated as everyone glowered at the guard. He then left as Justice turned to Arthur.

"There are people down there Arthur! I can smell the rot and the decay from here. It is a prisoner holding cell." She stated, remembering the bleak pit from home.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked as Justice diverted her eyes to the ground. One thing she could never do was look someone straight in the eye and lie to them.

"I-I just do." She stated as Arthur nodded, seeing that she didn't want to be pressed on the matter.

Justice wrapped her arms around herself to fend off the cold as Arthur looked at the building, debating something. It was broken off though, as Tristan galloped up to them.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall." Tristan reported as they all began to look worried.

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"An entire army." Tristan answered.

"And the only way out is to the south?" Arthur asked as Tristan shook his head.

"East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that it the one we should take." He stated as he looked around the village. "Arthur, who are these people?" He asked.

"They're coming with us." Arthur answered, a sense of finality in his voice. Tristan chuckled in disbelief.

"Then we'll never make it." Suddenly the village grew silent as the Saxon's drums could be heard faintly in the distance. Justice looked back at the building to see the guards now circling it. Arthur saw this too, and began to march over there with Excaliber. Justice was about to head over there also, when a familiar hand grabbed her arm and held her back. She looked back into Galahad's grass green eyes as he shook his head.

"No, Justice. Stay here." He stated firmly, as if scolding a child. Justice had finally had enough.

"Since when am I some _dog_ that you feel you can order around?!" Galahad looked shocked at first, but it soon turned to anger.

"Since you have a knack for getting yourself, and us, I might add, into trouble!" He argued back as Justice ripped her arm from his hand.

"I can take of myself! I'm _not_ a child!" Justice exclaimed as she headed towards Arthur. Galahad looked back at the Knights, his brothers, for support. For them to say he was right and she was wrong. All they did was smirk.

"The lass was right, she can take care of herself, and she isn't a child." Bors stated as they too headed in the same direction. "And why are you suddenly taking her safety to heart Galahad?"

"From what we could remember she was 'just a little girl'." Gawain remarked, still smirking as Galahad growled.

"And that still remains true." He stated, turning his back to the Knights so they couldn't see him flush.

"Move." Arthur ordered as he held up Excaliber in front of the guards. "Move!" He ordered again as they continued to back up. Arthur then turned to a monk that was hanging around the door.

"What is this?" He asked angrily as the monk did his best to take a stand. It didn't work out so great for him.

"You cannot go in there." He stated with a trembling voice. "No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." Arthur didn't reply to this, only moved them aside using his sword.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius's voice yelled angrily over the crowd. Bors cut him off though, as Arthur examined the door. The monks had begun to pile rock in front of it, but never finished.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot stated urgently as Arthur continued to examine the stone door.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked as Justice spared a glance his way. He sent her a glare though, and Justice just rolled her eyes.

"_Men are such..._babies." She thought to herself as Arthur turned to Dagonet.

"Dagonet." He called as Dagonet dismounted and reached for his axe. He stood himself in front of the door as everyone stood back. He heaved his axe into the stone wall, causing it to crumble at their feet. He then went to kick the door open, but it was locked.

"Key." Arthur ordered as he turned to the monks. "It is locked. From the inside." A guard answered as Arthur turned back to Dagonet. He nodded at him, and Dagonet began to break through te door. Lancelot dismounted, along with Gawain as Arthur, and Dagonet lead the way down the winding steps, Gawain taking the monks with him. Justice took a brave step forward, ignoring Galahad's stern look. It was time that she face her demons.

* * *

Liliandra and Guinevere huddled together for warmth in the same, small cell. They wouldn't last much longer, and Liliandra began to think that maybe her vision was a sick game her mind had played on her.

"It felt like a vision though, not a dream." She thought. Both Guinevere and Liliandra were knocked out of their dazes though, as a loud "bang" was heard from the top of the stairs. Voices followed as Liliandra's heart leapt with joy.

"It's the Knights Guin. They're finally here!" Lily stated excitedly, her voice hoarse.

Justice looked around in disgust as they made their way down the stairs. It surprised her that none of the Knights or Arthur had tried to stop her. Maybe it was due to her outburst earlier with Galahad. She blushed at the thought, feeling quite ashamed with herself.

"_He was, after all, just trying to help. God, that man can be so...aggravating_!" Justice thought, but she was knocked out of it once they reached the bottom of the stairs. The light that was emanating off the flames of the torches illuminated the bodies that hung on the walls. Justice gasped, covering her mouth as images from the past came flooding back.

_Screams of protest entered her hearing, and she looked around frightfully for the source._

_Only to find that they were her screams._

_She fought against the guard's hold as they came to an all to familiar stone cell, and the moaning and groaning of voices could be heard._

_Yet the bodies couldn't be seen._

_Outside the steel grates hung bodies, like ribbons, from the ceiling._

_This was to be her fate._

"_Get in there!" The guard roughly threw her in, her stumbling slightly in an attempt to stop before she slammed into one of the many bodies the seemed to float around the room._

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" The monk asked angrily as Lancelot shoved his way forward. This bringing Justice back to the present. A hand calmly landed on her shoulder as she jumped looking over at the source to see Gawain giving her a concerned look.

"Out of the way." Lancelot ordered as he shoved the monk to the side. A ghastly look appeared on his face as he walked in further, followed be Arthur, Gawain, Dagonet, the monks, and Justice. Arthur bent down in front of a cage to see a decaying corpse in the cell. Lancelot then turned to Arthur, looking angry.

"The work of your god." He stated as he also looked to Justice. "Is this how he answers your prayers?" He asked as Arthur gave him a weary look while passing by. Justice bit her lips slightly as she saw all the bodies, or parts of them hanging out of cells. This was not of her god.

"See if there's any still alive." Arthur ordered as they set out. He then turned to Justice with a stern look ."Justice, I want you to go back up and stay close to Tristan, Bors, and Galahad." He stated solemnly. Justice was about to retort, but saw that he wouldn't relent. So she slowly made her way back up the stairs.

* * *

After Arthur's final order Liliandra and Guinevere could hear cages opening and all around them. Guinevere huddled closer to Lily as she looked arond in uncertainty. Lily began to pat her head soothingly as one of the monks began to speak. Two pairs of feet passed in front of Lily's and Guin's cell.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" She saw the feet struggle as the sound of ripping flesh was heard. Both Guin and Lily started in fright when they saw the monk land before their cell, dead.

"_So _that's _where he went_. " Lily thought coldly as she remembered a monk missing from her vision.

"There, was a man of God." The other monk stated angrily just as the man before their cell was about to look in. He stood back up quickly and spoke angrily.

"Not my god!" He exclaimed as Lily heard another cell open.

"This one's dead." A man stated as another answered.

"By this smell, they are all dead." Another voice stated, and Lily began to worry. "And you. You even move, you join him." The same man stated menacingly to what Lily guessed to be one off the last monks. Suddenly, yet another different voice spoke up.

"Arthur!" Lily knew they had found Lucan, and sighed in relief. Now they will hopefully continue to look. The same man once again spoke up. "You must not fear me." He stated, Lily guessed to Lucan. Then suddenly two men appeared in front of their cells. One with Roman armour, and the other with dark curly hair.

"_The one clad in Roman armour must be Arthur_." Lily thought as said Arthur handed his torch to the other dark Knight. With a mighty swing the chains fell, and Arthur crawled in to grab Guin. She tried to get up herself, but Lily gave her a look, as well as Arthur. Lancelot would have probably laughed at the sight if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Don't be afraid, lady, I will not harm you." Arthur stated warmly as Guin seemed to give in. He placed an arm under her leg and under her head, as he carried her out of the cell. Just before he did though, Lily swore, if only for a second, Guin held an impish like smile on her face, while blushing slightly. The other Knight that had been next to Arthur came into the cell. She observed him with a weary eye that he didn't fail to notice. He reached out to her, and she shifted away slightly. She knew they were only here to help them, didn't mean she trusted at first glance, though. After what she, Guinevere and countless other prisoners had been through, they had a right to be weary. The man looked at her sighing as he gave her a stern look, much like the one that Arthur had given Guin.

"Lady, I''m only trying to help you." He stated impatiently. "If we don't hurry the Saxon army will get here, and you'll be far worse off then you are now." Lily's eyes widened at this. Were they really almost here? She thought for sure that the Knights would have a few days lead at least. She slowly nodded. He once again reached out to her and placed an arm under her legs and back. Bringing her close to his chest, much in the same fashion that Guin was handled, he crawled out of the cell. Lily was able to get a good look at him and began to muse with herself.

"_He _is_ rather handsome, personality could use a little work though_." She thought irritably as they made their way up the stairs. As she was looking at him, he suddenly looked down at her with his dark brown eyes. He smirked at her, and Lily could only hope that months of grime and dirt could hide her blush.

"Why, milady!" He began in a scandalised tone. "Not even out of the dungeon yet and your already observing my dashing good looks." He stated, still smirking. Behind them, she could hear some of the other Knights chuckling. It took a lot of strength, but she was able to respond.

"Hardly." She stated coldly as the smirk was wiped off his face. As they stepped outside, the blinding light from the sun became too much for her as she hid her face in the man's armoured chest.

"Water! I need water over here!" He yelled as he slowly began to set her down

Justice saw this and instantly grabbed her water bottle from her horse and a blanket.

"Next time, not so loud." Lily stated as she winced. Lancelot just chuckled in response. He was about to lay her fully on the ground, when there was yet another voice, and Lily was happy to hear it was female.

"Don't you put her on that cold ground Lancelot!" Justice scolded as she took her blanket and placed it on the ground underneath them.

"_Hm, Lancelot. That name suits him_." Lily thought as he rolled his eyes at the young girl. He then finally set her down, the woman he was talking to still out of her eyesight.

"Here." Justice stated as she handed him the water bottle. "I'm going to go and get another blanket for the child, and see how Arthur is fairing with the other young woman." She stated as she left. Lily sent him a dazed, yet confused look.

"That was Justice." He stated with a chuckle. "She's a rather nice girl, though she had a wild fire like personality, you can never predict what she's gong to do next."

"That's the truth." Stated a young man behind Lancelot.

"Are you still sore about that fight, Galahad?" Lancelot stated with a laugh as he gently gave her the water. She coughed slightly do to the unfamiliar feeling of liquid running down her throat. It had been so long since she had, had anything to drink. Galahad just crossed his arms in annoyance as he watched Justice running about. Meanwhile Justice had grabbed the last remaining blanket, and headed towards the small boy. She saw Horton examining the little boy's arm as Dagonet gently got him to drink. Justice kneeled down beside the boy, and offered him a warm smile as she tucked the blanket around him. She then looked down at the preexamined arm and gasped.

"His arm is broken." Horton stated, sounding as if he were about to get sick.

"And his family?" Justice asked softly as Dagonet shook his head. She gave the boy another warm smile before heading towards Arthur.

"How is she?" Justice asked. The young woman widened her eyes at her. Justice thought this was out of fear, so she smiled, trying to put the young woman at ease. "I mean you no harm, I'm Justice." she introduced herself as Arthur shook his head.

"I'm afraid she isn't doing so well." He stated as Justice saw the young woman shiver. Without a second thought she unclasped her cloak and pulled it around the woman. "Will you be all right?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll warm back up in no time. Besides, she needs it more then I do." She said as yet another woman came forth. It was Fulcinia, Marius's wife. Her face held concern as she gently grasped the young woman's unwrapped hand. Justice looked up, and blushed as she saw Alecto staring at her, feeling rather uncomfortable. She decided to try and avoid the awkward glances and looked back to Fulcinia.

"Excuse me, but do you know their names?" Justice asked as Fulcinia nodded.

"Yes, this one is Guinevere, and the other is Liliandra." She answered as Justice heard Tristan talking to Bors.

"Those two woman are Woads." He stated as Bors looked towards the young ladies. Suddenly Marius's voice could be heard as he broke through the crowd.

"Stop what you are doing!" He exclaimed as Guin shrank back in fear. Lily had the same reaction as she huddled closer to Lancelot. Lancelot saw this and felt anger swell up in him. That pig had no right to treat these people in the way he has!

"Hey, pup, better go over there and see that no one gets hurt." Lancelot stated to Galahad as Galahad nodded and headed quickly in that direction.

* * *

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked angrily as he stood. Justice looked up at Marius hatefully as she backed off, not wanting to become part of the fight. For some reason, her feet lead her back to the opening of the dungeons. She gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of familiar hands grabbing her arms, shoving her back down the stairway.

"Unhand me this instant Alecto!" Justice ordered harshly as he dragged her off.

"Me and you have to have a few words Justice." Alecto stated firmly as he continued to drag her off, but controlling the girl proved to be a much harder struggle then he had anticipated.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius exclaimed, as if that were enough to justify his actions.

"So are we." Galahad stated angrily, unconsciously.

""They refuse to do the task that God has set out for them!"" Marius exclaimed as Guinevere begin to breath harder. Fulcinia caressed her cheek as Guinevere reached out to her. "They must die, as an example!" Lily clutched onto Lancelot harder, her fear taking over her better judgement of knowing that they'd be safe with the Knights. Lancelot looked down at her curiously, but took pity on her and wrapped his arms carefully around her torso. She slightly relaxed feeling the warm strong arms around her.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled angrily as Marius seemed to back down a little.

"You are Roman." Marius stated in a accusing manner. "You should understand, and you are Christian! You! You kept them alive!" He exclaimed angrily as he began to advance on Fulcinia. He backhanded his wife, and she now laid sprawled on the ground. In two short seconds Arthur had attacked, sending Marius to the ground, and had Excaliber at his throat.

"My Lord!" The guards exclaimed as they rushed forward.

"No! No, stop." Marius ordered to them as he continued to look at Arthur. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy." He sneered as Arthur looked down at him rather calmly.

" Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." He stated menacingly. Suddenly one of the monks spoke up.

"I was willing to die with them." He stated in a rather creepy voice. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed." He stated, trying to reason with Arthur. "Only then can their should be saved." Arthur then looked at them calmly.

"Then I shall grant his wish." Arthur stated as the monk looked quite proud of himself. It was soon wiped off his face though, as Arthur belted out his next order.

"Wall them back up." He exclaimed as he gestured to the monks. Both Lily and Guin felt relief rush through them as they heard the monk's protesting yells, and the villager's angry ones.

* * *

Justice cried out in protest as she tried to fight against the bruising hands that were pushing her along, shaking when the familiar stench once again consumed her senses. "Where are you taking me?!" Justice cried out, which was met by her being spun sharply around, and meeting the back side of Alecto's hand. She was hit so hard that she flew against the opposite wall, her head banging painfully on the stone. Dizzy she felt her knees grow weak as she slid down the wall, until strong arms caught her and picked her up bridal style roughly. Walking the rest of the way into the hold area as he easily tossed her into the cell.

"Now Justice, you will pay for your sins." Alecto growled as he closed the bared door roughly, and Justice glared up at him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of a fight, and as soon as he realized this, he left, before Justice could hear a commotion going on upstairs.

Someone would come for her, she knew they would.

They had too.

Justice crawled back into her cell, crying slightly as she wrapped her arm around herself, jumping as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She grinned, figuring it was the Knights looking for her, and nearly ran to the front of the cell, only to find a rather distorted face of a monk, smirking at her.

"Look what we have here boys." He stated leering at her as Justice shook.

Her screams fell silent to those she wished to hear.

Please, please, please review people, and to those who did, thank you so much!


End file.
